


Smoke in a Pizzeria

by Mklj0



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bratty Teens, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Platonic Cuddling, Spanking, Underage Smoking, Young and Old Animatronics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mklj0/pseuds/Mklj0
Summary: Young Foxy and Young Chica find themselves on the wrong end of an agitated fox after being caught smoking with some friends. It ends about as well as you would expect it to.
Relationships: Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Smoke in a Pizzeria

**Author's Note:**

> Basically another entry in the same universe as A Pirate's Tardy Cabin Boy: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171748
> 
> Special thanks to a friend of mine for looking over it of her own volition. I hope you enjoy!

Young Foxy gave a sigh as the curtain closed for the day's show of "The Adventures of the Red Fox" in Pirate's Cove. He pulled off the eye patch that he wore as part of his buccaneer outfit, and his vest and striped shirt followed soon after. He hopped around a bit in his jeans, putting his usual white t-shirt and red hoodie on with a smile. His older counterpart looked over, not bothering to remove his outfit since he liked to wander about while the pirate spirits were high.

"Arrrrr… ye not gonna come and talk to the little lads and lassies of the crew today?" The pirate fox said with a cock of his head, his blunted hook scratching lightly behind his ear.

The smaller Foxy gave a soft sigh; his eyes rolled a bit as he shook his head. "Naw, I'm gonna help YC with making some pizza in the back today. She said it's easier since she isn't as big as Chica is."

Foxy hummed a soft tune, one that was usual to him as he examined the boy. He flicked his hook a bit but sighed anyway. "Alright, ye have fun with that. Just try to give a good 'ARRRRRGH' to a few mateys ya see, aye?"

He chuckled as he walked over and ruffled the smaller male's head. Young Foxy snorted a bit, blushing at the affection still as he nodded softly. "Okay okay, I'll try. Stop messing up my hair!"

The younger fox huffed as he pulled away, waving goodbye as he headed out from the backside of the curtain. Foxy sighed as he did so, but his nose twitched a bit as he looked around the area. "Aaaargh… what be burning around here…?"

Young Foxy smiled as he waved at a few of the children that still gathered around the Cove, heading to the back of the general hall of the Fazbear establishment. He pushed open the door to the kitchen, dodging Micheal, the night guard, passing by with a slice of pizza in his mouth. "Ohf! Hef, YF!"

The man walked past, chewing on his slice as Young Foxy slipped inside. The fox boy looked about at the small crew of humans in aprons and hair nets, moving by with pizza racks and other assorted sides. He managed to slip by a few of them, who barely acknowledged his existence. As he rounded a corner near the ovens, his face pressed suddenly into the feathery breast of a large yellow chicken.

"Hey! It's the little foxy shipmate. How are you today, cutie?" The chicken smiled as she wiggled himself back and forth in her arms with a giggle. The fox boy blushed as she did so, kicking his feet as his tail wiggled and hands pushed against her.

"I'm finf! Plef puf me down!" He gasped as she let him go, huffing quickly as he groaned. He was helped up by another pair of yellow hands, and Young Chica giggled as she smiled at the boy.

"I told you, Chica. YF and I are going to help Micheal move some boxes out back!"

The bigger chicken nodded. "Oh right! Well, you try not to break a wing and all that. Whatever Bonnie says! I'll have fresh pizza waitin here when you're done!"

Young Chica nodded, pushing the boy out of the kitchen with a giggle as she grins. She looked around, checking one hall, then the other for any of the older animatronics. "Coast is clear. Told ya we wouldn't get caught. They haven't found anything weird so far."

Young Foxy huffed lightly. "Yeah, but they are gonna figure it out at some point, ye know? We should probably not be doing it every week, spread it out more. Aye?"

Young Chica rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm, walking towards the back with him in tow. "Blah blah blah. We'll be fine!"

The metal door opened to the brisk air of the outside, and the two animals made their way quickly to the back of the Fazbear establishment. There, they rounded the corner to find a small group of teens at the back, who Chica called out to in excitement. "Hey there dorks!"

The three teens looked over. A brunette in baggy clothes smiled as she waved at the two with a giggle. "Well, it's the fat chicken and the scrawny fox! What are you two doing out of the ball pits?"

"Pffft, I wish this place had ball pits, Sarah!" Chica grinned as the two teen animals walked over to the group and sat next to the brunette against the wall. The girl, Sarah, gave a giggle as Chica said that, rolling her eyes. She nudged the boy next to her.

"Well come on, Ricky, you manage to grab some stuff with your ID? Don't tell us you jacked our money."

The messy, long haired boy gave an eye roll as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the back pocket of his jeans. "Nah, I didn't forget. I swear the guy never looks at my ID for more than three seconds. Don't know why I bothered getting a fake one."

"Well, cause it can get you into your weird, grungy emo clubs." Sarah giggles as she snatches the pack from his hands and tears it open, passing out cigarettes to the group before taking one for herself.

The second boy, short with blonde hair, pulled out a lighter and lit each systematically before pocketing it again. It was a fluid system at this point, and the group took a collective puff as smoke trailed from the ends of the tobacco sticks. "Fuck man, I was looking forward to this again. Fucking school has sucked ass."

Sarah smiled as she leaned back, giving another huff and puff before speaking around her cigarette. "Mr. Thatcher still giving ya trouble, Jason? Told ya you should have just paid me to write your paper. Or you could, you know, not play freaking League until 1AM~"

The boy huffed a bit, blowing smoke out in a ring with a grunt. "Yeah yeah. Whatever. Not like you could have written something much better anyway."

Young Foxy just listened to the two banter on a bit as he slowly sucked into the nicotine filled smoke. He didn't exactly have much he could add to the conversation, and he knew Young Chica didn't either. It wasn't like either of them had been to school or had to deal with teachers or anything like that. Well, he guessed Foxy was kind of a teacher. A pirate teacher at least.

His eyes wandered to Sarah as he smoked beside Young Chica, content to just listen to the girl's voice and watch her animated expressions as she spoke to them. Now this, this was what made sneaking out each week worth it. Just getting to spend time with the group was a fun experience. Not to mention, the fox boy really did like being around the girl, Sarah. He couldn't really put a finger on why though.

Speaking of fingers, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by someone snapping their fingers in front of him. He jerked back a bit, shaking his head as he looked towards Sarah, who smiled.

"Wow, really lost at sea there, huh, fox boy? How was the show this week? My little sister seemed to really like your performance~"

Young Foxy blushed a bit at that, realizing she was teasing him a bit. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find a way to make entertaining children sound more interesting than it really was. "I mean, uh… it was pretty cool. The captain had like… this whole show about raiding a lost treasure cave and uhm… piratey stuff like that. You know?"

Jason scoffed a bit. "Yeah, man. It sounds super cool."

Sarah punched the smaller boy in the shoulder from her sitting position. "Hey, don't be mean. I think pirates are plenty cool~"

Young Foxy's ears perked up a bit as he smiled at that, his tail wagging slightly as he took another puff from his cigarette. He ended up in a cough, but it did little to deter that feeling of joy from Sarah's words. "Y-Yeah, they're super cool! Always trawlin the seas for treasure, fighting other pirates, and sailing together as a crew~"

Ricky snickered as Jason rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah yeah, we get it, foxy. I mean, at least they're not as lame as clowns or something."

Sarah nodded as she flicked the butt of her currently depleted cigarette with a smile. "Anyone want another?~"

Young Foxy looked down at his barely half finished one, giving a huff as he snuffed it out behind him and hid it. "Uh yeah! I'll take one."

Sarah grinned as she pushed the box towards him. "Wow, keeping up today, huh?"

"Y-You know it!" Young Foxy smiled as he reached out and slid another from the pack. He brought it to his lips as Jason held out his lighter, and the fox boy leaned forwards to touch the tip to the flame. He was surprised when a familiar red-furred hand snatched the lighter up from the teen, snuffing out the flame.

Foxy growled a bit as he looked at the group before him, and Chica gave a wave to them from behind as he did so. "I think ye all better come with me…"

Young Foxy and Young Chica both gulped silently at the look in the fox's eyes.

*********

Foxy paced back and forth repeatedly in front of the two in the security office of the Fazbear establishment. Micheal was kind enough to lend it to the small group of animals, most likely because he didn't want to really be included in whatever situation was about to happen. The pirate captain stopped in front of them, breathing in for a long moment and exhaling in some attempt to keep his sails from blowing out.

"Alrighty. Ye better have some dang good answers to my questions. Because having these," the fox shook the pack of cigarettes in his hand, "ain't exactly something I call 'smart,' savvy?"

Young Foxy and Young Chica both look at each other then the floor. Neither really spoke up, and Chica gave a small sigh and a smile from the door. "Come on, guys. The sooner ya talk it out and we deal with it, the sooner we can go and have a pizza or something!"

Young Foxy smiled a bit at that. He did always appreciate Chica's sense of fun in everything, even if the reminder of 'dealing with it' made him already squirm in his seat. A quick look to the right showed Young Chica with a similar little wiggle in her chair. He sighed a bit as his voice came out in a slight stammer.

"I-I mean we were just uhm… just having a smoke with friends. That's not really a big deal… is it?"

The pirate's face scrunched up slightly, and he looked ready to say something when Young Chica piped up.

"Come on, he's right! It's not that big a deal, guys! We ain't hurting anyone by doing it!" The younger chicken huffs as she stands up, putting her hands on her hips.

Foxy turned his head towards Chica, giving her a look that made the older chicken give a shrug as she looked away with a whistle. He pointed at the chair behind Young Chica with a grunt, her eyes furrowed a bit. "Lass, sit back in ye chair. Yer tryin my patience.'

Young Chica folded her arms as she looked towards Young Foxy. "No way, we don't need to take a lecture. We weren't doing anything wrong. Come on, YF!"

She nudged him and went to walk out, yelping as she was pulled back into the chair by Foxy's metal prosthetic hand. He gives a soft growl, looking down at her.

"Lass. I'm gonna forget all this attitude if ye can manage to find ye marbles."

Chica scrunched up her own face to match his, sticking her tongue out at him. "I think 'ye' need to remember some mouthwash before you go forgetting anything. Especially with all the crap coming out of your mouth!"

Young Foxy flinched as he heard that, his ears going flat against his head as he shrunk a bit more against his chair. Young Chica definitely was one of the fiestier ones, considering who she was made after. He had not thought she would be downright loopy enough to take a bratty attitude with one of the shortest fuses in the cast, though.

Foxy himself looked a bit shocked too, and his teeth bared slightly as he leaned up straight and took a deep breath. Chica looked about a bit, giving a little noise of unease as she moved to the door.

"I'll just uh, leave you to it, Foxy. Call me when you're done!" She moved quickly out of the room as the pirate fox's eye opened. He was still calm, but his look definitely took on a sternness that the smaller fox knew all too well.

"YF, ye get your keister into a corner, and ye better stay there. Git me?"

Young Foxy gulped and nodded, hurrying over with a blush and standing in the corner as Young Chica squawked in surprise. Foxy hauled her up from her seat, sitting down in her place and tossing her over his lap. The young chicken began kicking, her orange sneakers flailing about as her bottom wiggled.

"Hey, let me up, you big dumb fox! What are you doing?!"

Foxy gave a grunt as he held her around the waist. He didn't have to worry about a tail, unlike with Young Foxy, so he merely grabbed the girl's waistband. A gasp came from the girl's mouth as her jeans were tugged down, followed shortly by a pair of yellow panties with a bright pink "Let's Eat!" printed on the rear.

"H-Hey! Let me go, you pervy pirate! Get your hands off my ass…!"

The sound of a sharp swat on a feathery butt made Young Foxy jump in the corner he was standing in. The older fox apparently was giving little leeway as the sound of the second swat came barely a second later, and the noise only continued in a rhythm. Each swat was punctuated by either a yelp or an insult from Young Chica.

"Argh… ya little twit, stop squirming. Yer already on thin ice with yer pervert comment. Ye are about to make me lose me Captain's patience…"

"I don't give a FUCK about your patience!"

Foxy stopped mid-swing, his eyes narrowing as he stopped to adjust the chicken girl. He raised up her rump with his knee and immediately landed a solid flurry of swats right onto her sit spots. Young Chica gave a loud, surprised squeal as her tender skin was lit up by the hand of the fox pirate.

"That is it, lass. I have lost patience with ye. I'll save the lecture for AFTER ye can't sit."

His hand continued on the tender spots; the cursing only grew louder, becoming much more stuttery as the chicken realized she wasn't getting out of her position. Her bottom wiggled repeatedly, but the fox's hand landed firm and accurate, being careful not to hurt the girl but certainly being more stern than he originally intended. As promised, he stayed silent now, letting the chicken's curses turn to cries as the heat of her bottom and thighs only built further. The thoroughly roasted rump of the chicken ceased wiggling as Young Chica cried openly and fell limp across his lap.

Foxy huffed and slowed his swats, falling to simple pats as he let the girl cry with a soft sigh. His hand rubbed up and down her rear, and his knee fell back to its normal position. After a bit of time, he pulled her up to her feet, holding her by the shoulders with a nudge in the direction of the other corner. "Now, head over there, little chickee. No rubbing or ye will spend another few minutes with me palm, savvy?"

Young Chica sobbed and sniffled, giving a nod as she shuffled over and stood facing the wall. Young Foxy looked over, blushing and wincing at the glowing red of her rump and thighs. That wasn't going to be good to sit on for a bit. He knew from experience.

"YF, it's your turn, little matey."

The smaller fox groaned, looking back before walking over to the pirate's side with a rub of his arm. "Ah, jeez… Captain, can't I just have a lecture instead?"

"Yarrrr… despite the fiery lass, I didn't forget you had the same idea about ye little cancer sticks. No, ye have to be punished the same way, aye?"

Young Foxy gave another groan, his tail flicking slightly in anxiety as he laid across the bigger male's lap. He sighed as he felt his jeans and boxer-briefs pulled down, and his tail only continued to flick as he tensed up a bit. Foxy rolled his eyes as he pushed the tail down against the boy's back. The boy felt a hand rub against his rear a moment, nudging him to relax a bit as he whimpered softly. Yet, relaxed he did, his form loosening up a bit at the gentle touch.

Within a few moments, the hand went up into the air, and it came back down just as quickly onto the right cheek of the fox boy. He yipped, kicking and groaning at the sting as he flushed. "Owwwwww!"

"Well, at least ye are keeping ya head, loud as ye is…" Foxy said with a huff as he raised his hand again and slapped it down on his left cheek. He kept at it with quick measured swats, landing them all along the bottom of the fox boy as he yipped and kicked softly.

Young Foxy bit his lip as he wiggled his bottom, more used to his position that he liked to admit. Unfortunately, his rear remained oblivious to the repeated roastings, since it still stung like no tomorrow. He gasped as a particularly hard swat landed in the middle of his rear, making a few tears squeeze out of his eyes.

"Now that ye both are in a more attentive state. I'm going to educate ye." The fox spoke as he swatted the boy on his red-furred rear.

"Fer one, despite what ye believe, smoking is a big deal. The black smoke in itself will gunk up ye lungs, regardless if ye use them or not." He punctuated the sentence with three hard swats, making Young Foxy squeak in pain as his rear clenched up at the sting. The boy bit down on his finger, almost hard enough to draw blood.

Foxy glanced over at him, flicking his tail in front of the boy as he swatted. Young Foxy latched onto it, burying his face into it with another muffled yelp followed by a sob. "Not to mention, other than just ye supposed age, ye and ye friends are still too young for that. It's illegal, ye little mateys!"

He huffed as he delivered a few more solid slaps, watching as the boy's rear approached a similar shade to the chicken's rear and thighs. His hand halted after a final two hard swats on each cheek. With a slow exhale, Foxy finally relaxed a bit, pulling the boy up into another familiar position.

Young Foxy hissed as his bottom lightly squished against the male's thigh before he moved onto his own thighs to sit on his right leg. He leaned into the bigger fox's chest, sniffling and sobbing as tears streamed down his face. His pants were still around his ankles, but the boy didn't care as he nuzzled against Foxy.

The pirate captain gave a short whistle towards Young Chica. "Aye, ye come here too, little chickee. Ye can rub too if ye wish."

Young Chica blushed as her hands went back, but she only yelped as she tried to rub the sting out of her bottom. Her fingers danced on the tender flesh, covered by feathers. Yet, she couldn't make any contact for longer than a second. She sniffled with a wet hiccup, rubbing at her eyes instead with a soft sob. Her eyes widened as she was grabbed by the wrist, gently tugged over to the large fox's lap with an eye roll.

"Arrrrr… come on, little chickee. Ain't no reason to stand around sobbing." He lightly pulled the girl into his lap on his other leg. However, he saw how problematic that was when she yipped with another fresh set of tears as she wiggled on his knee. His tail quickly flicked up, and he lifted her up before gingerly setting her back down with a sigh. "Better?"

She nodded softly with a soft wiggle, but her rear at least didn't ignite into flame on the soft fox tail. The chicken girl gave a slight, muffled squeak as she was pulled into a similar hug to Young Foxy with the captain's other arm. Her form relaxed a bit at the gentle touch, and she sighed as she buried her face into the pirate's chest.

Foxy, however, just held them close, sighing a bit as he muttered soft words. "There, there, little mateys. Ye are alright, the captain isn't mad at ye. Ye took your punishments well. For the most part…"

He muttered that last bit, but he did hug them and rock back and forth softly and continuously. His hands rubbed slow circles into their backs as he hummed his low little "dum du dum dum" tune. It took a bit, but the two eventually calmed down to reasonable levels of comfort.

Foxy lightly tugged up their respective clothes, making both of them wiggle a good bit. "Now then, I ain't gonna repeat meself. Just know if I catch ye smoking again, I'm gonna take ye keisters into the flames, aye? Especially if ye LIE to me again."

Young Foxy and Young Chica looked at each other, giving a nod to the bigger fox. Foxy nodded back softly and nudged the two onto their feet with a sigh. "Alrighty, now go see Chica. She's gonna worry the varnish off me if you don't show her yer still breathing."

He muttered a bit as the two nod and gingerly make their way out of the room. The pirate chuckled a bit at their winces, shaking his head. "If ye little lassies weren't such a handful, ye might actually get through a month without a bright bottom."

*********

Young Foxy wiggled a bit as he rearranged some of the Pirate's Cove equipment. His tail swayed behind him, making him give a little uncomfortable wiggle when it brushed his butt. Ugh. It was two days later, and he still got an uncomfortable tingle whenever he touched his ass. Foxy really did a number on them…

He picked up another box with a grunt, huffing as he pulled the small square of pirate gear over to the left side of the stage. As he stood, he felt something grab his tail. He yelped in surprise, almost stumbling over as he looked behind himself and was suddenly gazing into the smiling face of Sarah. "Hey, foxxy boi. How are you?~"

He blushed a bit at the nickname, coming over and crouching down with a wince. "H-Hi! I'm uh, I'm pretty fine. I'm just cleaning as per the Captain's orders."

She smiled a bit apologetically at him, cocking her head a bit at the wince with raised brow. "We didn't get you into too much trouble did we? Foxy looked like he was kinda pissed. I didn't know the pirate thing wasn't just a stage persona."

"O-Oh! N-No, haha. It was uhm…" He rubbed the back of his head with a blush, his tail shifting rapidly as he tried to think of a way to word it.

"He beat your ass didn't he? Like, I saw YC squirming in her chair when I came in." Sarah said as she watched him sputter a bit.

"What?! I-I uhm… s-shite. Yeah… he did…" He mumbled a bit as he groaned at her deduction. His ears perked as she ruffled up his hair between his ears.

"Hey, it's not that bad, foxxy. Like, I know Jason's dad still whips him from time to time, just don't tell him I told you. My parents grounded me by having me babysit my sister for two weeks. So that basically means having to actually come in here and ENJOY it. Bleghhhhhh…"

The fox boy snickered a bit at her facial expression, giving a smile. "Yeah. Just imagine how I feel WORKING here."

"You probably enjoy it you nerd~"

"Hmph. Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Uhm, sorry we kind of ruined the smoking meetups…"

Sarah waved a hand, giving a little huff. "Nah, it's whatever. Smoking was getting boring anyway. Jason says he could get us some fake IDs though if we ever wanted to try clubbing~"

"Oh boy…" Young Foxy groaned as the girl giggled a bit.

"Think on it, foxxy. It's nice to see you. I gotta go see where my little sister is, so you have fun cleaning up~" She kissed him on the cheek, walking off with a wave.

Young Foxy blushed as she did so, giving a small wave back. "U-Uh right! See you too!"

He smiled a bit as she disappeared back into the main hall with a sigh, his tail swaying a bit. Maybe he would take her up on that clubbing offer...


End file.
